bewere of snow wolf
by undeadblackwolfwarrior
Summary: this is a story of a curse ferret that comes to the pet shop. But things are about to change for him and his friends in the forever. to find out what read at your our risk.
1. Chapter 1 new comer

**Hey people, I hope you like viewing my story. Enjoy my littlest pet shop story. Oh, by the way some of the OCs in my stories I use are my friends'. So, I basically have permission.**

 **-chapter 1 the new comers-**

It was another regular day at the Littlest Pet Shop, Downtown City. The pets were deep in conversation. When the door opened, they saw a white ferret that staggered into the door and passed out; badly hurt. Pepper pulled him in before a hand grabbed him. On his back was a strange guitar, and Zoe remembered where she saw him before.

"I've seen this ferret before! His name is snow wolf," Zoe said." He was doing a benefit concert with his owners at an orphanage and I saw him playing." She added.

"We can't just leave him here, we have got to help him." Pepper said with a look of concern.

-Four hours later-

Blythe arrived at the pet shop after leaving school.

"Hi Blythe!" Came the chorus of voices. As she walked into the back room, Blythe saw pepper wearing a nurse's hat.

"Get off of me!" An angry voice shouted.

"I'm just trying to help," Pepper said.

"Who was that?" Blythe asked. The ferret walked out of a fire hydrant and went down the slide.

"I need to get out of here before they come." Snow Wolf said.

"Before who comes?" Zoe asked, confused. It was at that moment, that the Biskit twins showed up, being trailed by their robotic servant.

"What are you two doing here?" Blythe asked. She took on a hostile, growling tone. Zeke and Zoe saw the twins and growled as well.

Pepper was in front of Snow Wolf, attempting to block him from the sight of the twins. Snow Wolf then kissed Pepper on the lips, distracting her. Then, it made her release her stink on the twins; This chased them away. The robot then tried to capture Snow Wolf, but he plugged his guitar into an outlet and played a high c; making it explode.

"How did you do that?" Russell asks.

"I took the robot's blue print from the twins." Snow Wolf said.

Getting annoyed at the others, Zeke and Zoe walked off together.

"So Zoe? What do you want to do?" Zeke asked her.

"Let's have dinner together." Zoe suggested, making Zeke's face turn scarlet.

Arriving at Zeke's house, the canines found a low table already set up just inside the kitchen.

"Are you two hungry?" Blythe asked them.

"Sure, what's on the menu?" Zeke asked his owner.

"Spaghetti." Blythe responded. Blythe couldn't help giggling at the look of hope sparkling in their eyes. "And meatballs," she concluded.

"Yes!" Zeke shouted. He let off a howl while wagging his tail in enjoyment.

-30 minutes later-

The two canines were sitting at a round table and Blythe had set the plate of spaghetti down for them to eat. Zeke looked at Zoe with a smile and she playfully looked away, and then looked back at him. He pushed one of the meatballs towards her with his nose in an offer. Zoe blushed with a smile. She then took a bite of spaghetti, so did Zeke.

-10 minutes later-

"That was delicious." Zoe said as they walked back into the play room.

"Sure was," Zeke said in agreement.

"Oh, you got sauce on your cheek." Zoe said. She then slowly licked his cheek with her tongue, getting the sauce off.

"Time to eat," Blythe said. All of the other pets were eating but Snow Wolf. Who was up on the trunk of the tree. Blythe went over to him. "What's wrong? "she asked.

"I'm fine." Snow Wolf lied to her. Blythe saw he had his right paw on the middle of his chest and she saw the blood.

"Pepper can you go get the bandages? Penny can you get the rags? Zeke the alcohol?" Blythe asked. Pepper, penny, and Zeke went and got what Blythe asked for. They then applied the medicine to his wounds. He screamed in pain while his teeth formed into fangs.

"Get away from me!" Snow Wolf said. Everyone except Zeke backed away. It was at this moment that Snow Wolf eyes change from dark green to golden yellow. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. The third thing that changes were his hands Which became sharp, pointed claws. Zoe hid behind Blythe's leg as the final part of his transformation. That was the completion of his tail. Snow Wolf let out a howl.

"What… is he?" Zoe asked in fear.

"A were-ferret." Zeke told her.

"How do we fix it?" Blythe asked Zeke took out four tranquilizer darts and threw them at Snow Wolf's chest. Snow Wolf then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Like that." Zeke said. "That should keep him down for about 12 hours." He continued.

-12 hours later-

Snow Wolf slowly opened his eyes to see Zeke, Blythe, Zoe, and Pepper looking at him with concerned faces.

"What happened?" Snow Wolf asked.

"You turned into a were-ferret, bro." Zeke said with a serious look.

"Oh… crap!" Snow Wolf said with a worried look.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, pal." Pepper said.

-20 minutes later-

"So that's how it happened." Snow Wolf finished explaining.

"So a witch put a curse on you?" Pepper asked. He nodded.

"And every time you get pissed or are in pain, you transform?" Zeke asked. He nodded."But you can also transform at will?" he asked. Snow Wolf nodded again.

"And the witch is the reason I can talk to animals?" Blythe asked. He nodded one last time.

"Would it help if I played my flute?" Zeke asked, taking out his sliver flue.

"A soothing song, please." Snow Wolf requested. Zeke places the flute into his mouth and played a soothing melody.

"That was beautiful, Zeke." Blythe told him.

"Thanks." Zeke said.

"See you all later. Especially you… Sleet" Snow Wolf said, referring to Pepper. She went wide-eyed when she heard that name. Snow Wolf then left the pet shop.

"Sleet?" Zoe asked her best friend in confusion, sitting down next to Zeke. It had been a while since Pepper had heard that name.

"It's nothing important… really." Pepper said, trying to avoid the subject. Zeke pulled his flute out again, turning the first dial to evil and the second to level 4. The flue turned black with a red aura and he played an evil melody. Musical notes came out and surrounded Pepper's head, hurting her ears. Pepper held her ears in pain, but it did nothing as were still hurting. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Just make it stop!' she begged. Zeke stopped playing and set his flute back to normal.

"Well?" Zeke asked her.

"OK… here it goes." Pepper started.

-10 minutes later-

"So Sleet is your birth name?" Zeke asked. Pepper nods to the question." Well that explains it," he said.

"Yes it does. But Zeke, darling, you didn't have to torment her like that with your flute." Zoe told him with a paw on his shoulder.

"You have your ways of getting answers, I have mime." Zeke said, swatting her paw off of him with his tail.

"Zeke can I see your flute for a second?" Blythe asked him. Zeke let his owner see his flute. Blythe then put headphones on Zoey and set the flute to level 7. Zeke eyes widened.

"Blythe, don't you dare-"Zeke was cut off by his owner playing his flute. Zeke barked and whined as he heard the painful noise. He then let out a howl of pain. Blythe stopped once she heard the howl. "What the hell?! What was that for, Blythe?!" he asked.

"That was your punishment for hurting Pepper." She told him.

" Sigh … I'm sorry, Pepper." He told his skunk friend. Pepper smiled.

"Good boy!" Blythe said as she patted him on the head. She gave him his flute back, and giving him a doggy treat. This made him wag his tail as he ate it.

"I wonder how Snow Wolf is doing." Zeke said as he swallowed his peanut butter flavored doggy treat.

-The park-

Snow Wolf was up in a tree playing his guitar. He was playing a rock song, when a golden eagle landed next to him.

"Hey Snow Wolf." She greeted him.

"Oh, hey Ashley." He greeted back, smiling." How are things?" he asked.

"They're good. I've been flying around, and checking up on an old friend." She told him. "You?" she asked back.

"I met some new friends today." He said.

"Yeah, and you also became wolf-i-fied." She adds. He gave her a surprised look.

"What the? How did you...?" he began.

"I've been watching you." She said. Snow Wolf had a raised eye brow.

 **The end of the day 1.**

I hope you guys like this story. There will be more surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Due to the fact I have many views I got for this story, here is chapter 2.**

 **-Chapter 2 the Dark Side of Snow Wolf-**

The next morning Blythe was getting ready for school.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Zeke asked with an upset look as she watched his owner pack her school stuff.

"I'm sure, Zeke." She told her beloved pet wolf.

-5 minutes later-

They got out of the dumbwaiter.

"Trust me. You'll have fun with the other pets." Blythe told him and kissed his forehead."I'll be back before you know it, bye Zeke." She said as she headed off to school. The grey wolf whimpered with his ears lower as he laid down in a circle. All of a sudden, Snow Wolf came in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as he came in with a golden eagle.

"Hey Snow Wolf," Pepper greeted him."Who's this?" she asked referring to the eagle.

"This is Ashley, she's a friend of mine." He told her. "What's with Zeke?" he asked, noticing his mood.

"He's upset because Blythe has gone to school." Zoe told him. It was then that Snow Wolf had an idea.

"Hey sleet, Ashley, I need your help with something." He said. He then pulled out his guitar, and then began to sing.

"When the winds blow the winds of change come in.

Watching the seasons change seeing new things being and old things end." He began starting now Sleet and Ashley joined in. Zeke got up and walked into the fire hydrant, not wanting to hear any singing.

"Everything keeps on changing.

Our dreams and lives will always change.

The century may but the people in our memories will not." They sang. They were cut off by a Kublai being thrown at their feet, coming from the fire hydrant.

"The ones we love will never die in our hearts.

Their love and our love is what keep us going.

Even if the seasons change, our lives are stronger than ever." He sang.

"OK, I get it, you can stop now." Zeke said, popping his head out.

"Well in that case, you want to go to the park?" Snow Wolf asked Zeke. Zeke shrugged.

-The park-

The two boys were taking a walk through the park, with Snow Walking on his hind legs and Zeke on all fours.

"Hey Zeke? How well can you keep a secret?" Snow asked him.

"Considering my owner's a girl, I say pretty well." He told him. "Why?" he added.

"Well, you see… I sort of… killed a wolf pup," He told Zeke." It was an innocent pup. We were playing and something happened to where I accidentally killed him." He explained.

"Death is the natural order of things. It is one thing we can never control." Zeke said.

"So in other words?" Snow Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"Watch what the fuck you doing! Watch you're fucking strength!" Zeke yelled.

"Alright, alright." Snow Wolf backed off.

"Anyway, you like Pepper, right?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, why?" Snow Wolf eh answered with a question.

"Yeah, well, you're in a love triangle, bro." Zeke told him.

"What do you mean?" Snow Wolf asked.

"She has a crush on a European polecat. His name's Captain Cuddles." He told him. They went back to the pet shop.

-Littlest pet shop-

Once Snow wolf and Zeke calmed down, they came back in to the pet shop.

"Hey we are back." Snow Wolf said while opening the door. Blythe was back from school.

"Blythe!" Zeke said happily, jumping to her arms, and licking her lovingly and repeatedly with a wag of his tail.

"Hey Zeke. I'm missed you too, boy." She said, holding him in an embrace.

"Do you wanna play?" He asked, hoping that she would.

"Why do you think I have a tennis ball?" she asked, tossing the ball up and down in her right hand."You want the ball boy? Huh? Huh? You want the ball?" she asked in a playful tone. Zeke had a begging look upon his face."Go get it!" Blythe threw the ball. Zeke chased after it and brought it back to her. "Good boy, Zeke." Blythe petted him. Zeke replied by a repeated lick on her cheek. Snow Wolf walked into the hydrant, and he went into it.

"What is wrong with Snow Wolf?" Penny Ling asked.

"I don't know." Pepper replied.

"I think we should cheer him up." Zoe said.

"How?" Penny asked.

"Let's go see what wrong first." Pepper replied once more.

"Let's go see then." Penny and Zoe said together. The three girls walked into the hydrant.

"What's wrong Snow Wolf?" Penny asked.

"Seeing Blythe with Zeke reminded me of my owners. Which one died and the other M.I.A." Snow Wolf said.

"So you miss your owners?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. My first one was killed by me. I lost my will over my powers with one drop of blood to the tongue." Snow Wolf.

"I'm so sorry. What happen to your second owner?" Zoe asked him.

"My owner and I were firefighters. They called me fire ferret," Snow Wolf told them.

"I remember fire ferret. He was you? He was on the news 24 times." Pepper stated.

"Yes." Snow Wolf, replied.

"I have to go now, bye!" Pepper waved. Pepper walked to the front of the store where her owners were, and they all went home.

"Snow Wolf, do you want us to give you a makeover?" Zoe asked.

"Why?" Snow wolf answered with a question.

"I saw the way you look at pepper." Zoe explained.

"I remember when it was me and her in the forest, and boy she was so happy. I was teaching her wonder in life and she teaches me to smile again." Snow Wolf flashed back.

"So you taught her and she taught you." Penny Ling joined in.

"If I can't have Sleet, I'll do something dark." Snow Wolf walked to Ashley and grabbed her by the leg and they left the shop. Zoe and Penny walked to Blythe and Zeke.

End of the day and chapter.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter if you have comments below.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Are guys here for the next chapter of this cool story? Well then, enjoy. You guys remember the episode called "Sue Syndrome"? This is my spin on it.**

 **-Chapter 3 the new lover part1-**

Pepper did her new act with the others, and stopped when Blythe walked in with a pet carrier. While Snow Wolf walked in.

"Hey Pepper, I think you'll like this pet." Blythe said opening the carrier. A pink skunk walked out of it.

"Hi y'all, I'm Mitzi." Mitzi said looking around. Then she saw an alone ferret talking to a wolf.

"Hey Zeke what's up?" Snow Wolf asked.

"Nothing much, in fact nothing." Zeke said. The two boys were having a nice talk, all of a sudden they smelled something nice."Where is that smell coming from?" They asked.

"Oh no, another one!" Snow Wolf exclaimed. They went over to the skunk known as Mitzi." Zeke get the others back now!" he yelled at them all. Zeke walked there and helped but Snow Wolf and Mitzi back."You OK?" He asked Mitzi.

"Thank you sir, I'm fine." Mitzi replied.

"Can't believe you forgot about me." Snow Wolf said to Mitzi.

"What do you mean?" Mitzi asked.

"I save your life once in the Forest and once in a corn field." Snow Wolf reminded her.

"I'm not following you." Mitzi said as she shook her head.

"Maybe this will help you remember. I hate seeing animals going through the same old problems; like myself. So I help all those in need." Snow Wolf explained.

"What was that?" Zeke asked.

"That was my motto. It was just for when I became a guardian of all animals." Snow Wolf said.

"Is that you Snow Wolf?" Mitzi asked.

"Yes, now you and your younger sister are together again." Snow Wolf said.

"What do you mean?" Pepper said.

"Will no wonder! It has been while since you two have seen each other." Snow Wolf said.

"Wait... Whoa...Hold on.. Mitzi is my sister?!" Pepper asked.

"Yes- and you need to catch on quick-"Snow Wolf was cut off when something hit him though the window. Then a smoke bomb went off. Everyone inside were coughing and couldn't see. After a while, the smoke started to clear up; Everyone can see again. They all have noticed that Mitzi and Pepper were gone.

"What was that about?" Zeke asked.

"I think I know. OK, Zeke and Zoe I need you two come with me." Snow Wolf said while turning were ferret. All three of them left; They left to the park.

-The park-

"Alright, let's split up. Here take these." Snow Wolf said handing them two headsets."You go after Pepper. I go after Mitzi." He said. Zoe and Zeke went down a dark ally. They saw Pepper with tape over her mouth with no sign of capture. They took the tape off her mouth.

"It is a trap on Snow Wolf. They are planning to kill him for what he did to their brother." Pepper said.

"Hey if you guys got Pepper come HELP me." Snow Wolf said over the headset. They head to the forest.

-The forest-

Zeke, Zoe, and Pepper went to the forest. They got to where Snow Wolf was and saw he was playing his guitar that was making a shield around him and Mitzi.

 **This only part 1 of 2 so enjoy it, and hopefully, you put a review at the review section.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter and part 2 of the last chapter.**

 **-Chapter 4 new lover part 2-**

We left off that other that went with Snow Wolf playing his guitar. So here we have the fight between Snow Wolf and the other brother.

"Zeke scare Pepper so she can use her spray on the enemy." Snow Wolf told his friend. He did what his friend told. Pepper used her spray against the brother giving Snow time to finish the fight. Afterward, they all went back to the shop and they went in the day camp area.

"What happened?" Penny ling asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Snow Wolf answered lowly. Everyone went home except for Snow Wolf. So, he decided to He go upstairs with Zeke and Blythe.

"What is wrong with what happened today, Snow Wolf?" Blythe asked him.

"I thought my old life will not catch up with me." Snow Wolf said.

-The end of the day-

It is morning in the day camp. Snow Wolf was in the tree. The pets have been trying to forget what happened yesterday.

"Hey Snow Wolf what are you doing?" Zeke asked him.

"Trying to forget about yesterday." Snow Wolf answered briefly.

"Dude, why don't you come down? Someone is here to see you." Zeke told him with a smile.

"Who are you talking about? No one is here to see me." Snow wolf retorted with depression.

"What about a new girlfriend?" A female country accented voice answered with a question from behind Zeke.

"Who said that?" Snow Wolf asked, alert.

"It is me the skunk you saved. Mitzi, remember?" Mitzi said coming out from behind Zeke.

"Why do you say my new girlfriend?" Snow Wolf asked, facing them both.

"Because I want to be your girlfriend." Mitzi answered with a soft, yet kind tone.

"Alright, then."Snow Wolf said, in embarrassment. Everyone went home except for Mitzi, and Snow Wolf. She went with Snow Wolf inside of the tree in the park.

The end of day, and the chapter.

 **I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
